Aatrox
Summary Aatrox is a legendary warrior, one of only five that remain of an ancient race known as the Darkin. He wields his massive blade with grace and poise, slicing through legions in a style that is hypnotic to behold. With each foe felled, Aatrox's seemingly living blade drinks in their blood, empowering him and fueling his brutal, elegant campaign of slaughter. The earliest tale of Aatrox is as old as recorded history. It tells of a war between two great factions remembered only as the Protectorate and the Magelords. Over time, the Magelords won a series of crushing victories, leaving them on the brink of obliterating their sworn enemy forever. On the day of their final confrontation, the Protectorate army found themselves outnumbered, exhausted, and poorly equipped. They braced for inevitable defeat. Just when all hope seemed lost, Aatrox appeared among the ranks of the Protectorate. With but a few words, he urged the soldiers to fight to the last before throwing himself into battle. His presence inspired the desperate warriors. At first, they could only watch in awe as this unknown hero cleaved through their enemies, his body and blade moving in unison as if one being. Soon, the warriors found themselves imbued with a potent thirst for battle. They followed Aatrox into the fray, each fighting with the furious strength of ten until they had won a most unlikely victory. Aatrox vanished after that battle, but the Protectorate army's newfound fury did not. Their surprising triumph led to many more until they were able to finally return home victorious. Their countrymen hailed them as heroes, but though they had saved their entire civilization from destruction, darkness lingered in the mind of each warrior. Something within them had changed. Over time, their memories of battle faded, only to be replaced with a grim revelation: their acts of heroism were, in fact, brutal atrocities committed by their own hands. Tales like these appear among the myths of many cultures. If they are all to be believed, Aatrox's presence has changed the course of some of the most important wars in history. Though these stories remember him as a savior in dark times, Aatrox's true legacy may be a world filled with conflict and strife. Powers and Stats [[Character Tiering|'Tier:']] At least 8-B Name: Aatrox, The Darkin Blade Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely several thousand years old) Classification: Darkin Warrior, Omen of War Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, master swordsmanship, immortality (Type 1), flight, energy attacks, blood manipulation, regeneration, able to inspire troops to victory even against impossible odds [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency:']] At least City Block Level (Defeated an entire Shuriman army with one swing of his sword), Likely higher [[Speed|'Speed:']] At least Supersonic (Many weaker champions have been shown to keep pace with bullets), likely up to High Hypersonic (Super Galaxy Rumble could massively out speed his own giant drill rockets in space) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength:']] At least Class 1 (can swing a giant sword with ease) [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength:']] At least Class GJ (Can crash into the ground with enough force to create a crater twenty feet across) [[Durability|'Durability:']] Unknown, Likely at least Building Level or higher (Can trade blows with Lissandra and other powerful champions) Stamina: Superhuman (Has singlehandedly defeated several armies over his lifetime) Range: Extended melee with sword, several kilometers with energy attacks Standard Equipment: Starting/Essential Items (Doran's Blade, Ninja Tabi, Blade of the Ruined King, Spirit Visage, Warding Totem, Health Potions 2) Intelligence: Extremely high (Has been alive before mankind existed, has fought in and turned the tide of hundreds wars) Weaknesses: Each of his spells damage him slightly, his spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Aatrox, the Darkin Blade is a melee fighter champion who specializes in strong initiation and high self-sustain, recklessly leaping on enemies and relying on his self-healing to keep him alive. The exceptional attack speed and durability he gets from his passive, along with either the strong sustain or high damage his second ability grants him make Aatrox truly excel as a duelist, making short work of single enemies. Later in the game, his ultimate allows him to not only deal respectable area-of-effect burst in teamfights, but also reach staggering levels of attack speed, aiding him in his main goal of quickly taking out high-priority targets. Basic Attack: Aatrox slashes with his living sword. Can be augmented with Blood Thirst, Blood Price, and Massacre. Blood Well: Aatrox gains bonus attack speed for every 1% in his Blood Well, up to a maximum of 55% bonus attack speed. Upon taking fatal damage, Aatrox enters a stasis and begins draining his Blood Well, healing himself over the next 3 seconds for up to 35% of the Blood Well's maximum capacity, plus its stored health upon activation. Dark Flight: Aatrox dashes to the target area after a brief delay, dealing physical damage to all nearby enemies upon landing and knocking up enemies in the epicenter for 1 second. Blood Thirst: Toggle Off: Aatrox heals himself with every third basic attack, healing for triple the amount if he is below 50% of his maximum health. Blood Price: Toggle On: Aatrox deals bonus physical damage with every third basic attack, losing health in the process. Blades of Torment: Aatrox unleashes two energy waves that converge in the target direction, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit and briefly slowing them. Massacre: Aatrox draws in the blood of his foes, dealing magic damage to all nearby enemy champions and filling his Blood Well by 20% of its maximum value for each enemy hit. Additionally, Aatrox gains bonus attack speed and attack range for 12 seconds. Blade of the Ruined King: 'Basic attacks deal 8% of the target's current health (''min 10) in bonus on-hit physical damage (max 60 vs. minions and monsters). ' Aatrox can deal 10% of opponent's maximum health as physical damage (''min 100), healing for the same amount while slowing the target by 25% for 3 seconds and gaining 25% movement speed for the same duration. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Game Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Blood Users Category:Regeneration Category:Flight Category:Immortals Category:Tier 8